As an electronic payment infrastructure is expanded, a financial payment service based on payment with a card, such as a credit card and a check card becomes more prevalent. In a known financial payment service a user purchases a product by using a credit card and the like in an affiliated store, comprising payment for a product to a financial organization, such as a card company, on a settlement day, and the affiliated store receives the payment for the product from the financial organization. In such known systems, a Value Added Network (VAN) company provides an agent service related to a card payment between an affiliated store and a financial organization.
Wireless communication technologies and communication modules for supporting various communication schemes are embedded in various terminals, such as a smart phone. The communication technologies include a Near Field Communication (NFC) technology using a magnetic field induction scheme offering relatively high security, a short connection setting time, and low-power driving.
A known system attempts to combine use of the NFC technology with a financial payment service. For example, a user possessing a terminal in which an NFC financial chip including credit card information is embedded may perform a payment request by putting his/her terminal close to a payment terminal in which an NFC module is embedded when the user purchases a product in a credit card affiliated store.
There are occasions when a user desires to make payment for a product using credit card information of another person. For example, a child may desire to purchase a product using credit card information of his/her parents, or an individual makes a request for payment for a product using credit card information of a corporation. This is not a problem where a user borrows and uses a conventional credit card having a physical shape. However, where credit card information is converted into an electronic form and is stored in a terminal, such as a smart phone, this without a comprehensive method of rental of a terminal for example, causes a problem because of inconsistency in smart phone data and purchaser use. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and associated problems.